Dos Hombres y Una Mujer
by Arwen Magic
Summary: [TERMINADO] (Sirius-Lily-James) [Song-Fic] Se intercambian los papeles... Los tres sienten algo especial... ¿Es más fuerte la amistad que el amor?
1. Intercambio de Papeles

**_DOS HOMBRES Y UNA MUJER_**

(Si/Li/Ja) Centrado en los sentimientos hacia LILY de parte de JAMES y SIRIUS. Algo que siempre quise que fuera cierto. *Song-Fic*

**************************

  La canción de este cap pertenece a sus creadores que por consiguiente no me agradan demasiado, aunque la canción me encante ^^  Solamente con oírla supe que estaba echa para este trío aunque seguramente haya gente que no descarte que serviría para un H/Hr/R, pero yo prefiero la época antigua como buena Merodeadora que soy ^^

   Y ahora sin más espera la 1º parte (de dos seguramente) de la lucha entre dos amigos por una misma mujer:

_Ella tiene todo lo que siempre soñé,   
es la chica que busqué,   
es la chispa de mi piel,   
mi primer **amor,** mi primera vez. _

   Allí estaba ella, con su cabellera rojiza alumbrada por el fuego de la chimenea y contados mechones cobrizos en sus ojos, estudiando fatigadamente, ayudando a cualquiera que lo se lo pidiera. 

   Siempre con una sonrisa en su cara, con un especial brillo en sus particulares ojos verdes, su atrayente cuerpo ya moldeado fundido con la túnica negra y brillante.

    Dos chicos adolescentes la miraban de forma especial, dos chicos también observados por multitud de jovencitas sonrojadas por su presencia en la misma sala común donde todos se encontraban bromeando, estudiando o simplemente pasando el rato. _  
  
_

    Ella levantó la mirada al sentirse observada y saludó con inocencia a sus dos amigos, acercándose, mientras dejaba tras de sí sus libros y pergaminos apilados. Destacaba por su naturalidad al caminar, al sonreír…. 

        -Hola James, Sirius –dijo dulcemente mientras tomaba asiento en la misma mesa y apoyaba los codos sobre esta-. ¿Estáis bien? Es raro que estéis tan callados.

     Quizá fuera por el calor de la sala, por el ambiente, por las presencias… pero los dos se sonrojaron al verla sonreír de nuevo. 

    Algo raro ocurrió: en ese mismo instante, se miraron los dos chicos a la cara, extrañados en igual medida por sus rostros enrojecidos deseando del mismo modo que lo que pasaba por su mente no fuera lo mismo que en la de su compañero opuesto.

_Ella es el regalo que tanto esperé__   
_cuando no pensaba ya__   
__en volverme a **enamorar**.___   
_Ella es como el sol de otro amanecer__

   El más fornido, de ojos azul oscuro y cabello lacio bien peinado habló primero volviendo el rostro hacia la chica de nuevo:

         -A mí no me ocurre nada Lil, es sólo que estoy algo cansado por las prácticas de Quiddicht entre bateadores, creo que fueron demasiado duras. Es más, me voy a descansar –se levantó lentamente- Adiós princesa, que duermas bien –dijo besando la frente de su amiga. Clavó su mirada quizá algo severa sobre los ojos celestes de su compañero- Que descanses James.

     Se marchó extrañamente cabizbajo, extrañamente callado incluso al entrar en su habitación, donde dos más de sus amigos repasaban un calendario. 

     No les saludó, simplemente se descalzó y entró en su cama, meditando, escondido ahora en su dosel. 

     Uno de ellos, rollizo y de baja estatura, quiso ir a comprobar el motivo de su tristeza infundada pero el muchacho restante lo detuvo, con un especial brillo dorado en sus ojos que lo caracterizaban, pensando para sus adentros, que lo que temía hubiera llegado, que los sentimientos hubieran aflorado, ya que, después de todo, aquellas dos personas eran como hermanos, con las misma ocurrencias, con los mismos gustos.

**************************

         -¿James, ocurre algo con Sirius? –preguntó con preocupación la muchacha de ojos verdes posando su mano en el brazo de su compañero.

         -No sé que te hace pensar eso –respondió él con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

         -Él jamás te llama por tu nombre real sino es que algo se interpone entre vosotros.

     No supo como contestar, sencillamente no sabía cómo hacerlo. Con una de sus manos revolvió el pelo de ella.

          -No te preocupes.

      Se levantó como minutos antes lo había hecho su amigo, su hermano de conciencia, de alma. Claramente había algo que los distanciaba, pero ese algo no era sino una persona, la misma que seguía mirándolo con preocupación desde sus encandiladores ojos verdes. 

     Los dos amigos no se hablaron durante muchos días, durante muchas noches. Dejaron las bromas de lado, las risas forzadas brotaban de sus caras, la gente se extrañaba, sus amigos se preocupan, todo el mundo se hacía la misma pregunta:

_¿Qué razón ha separado la amistad de James Potter y Sirius Black?_

      La razón en cuestión iba de un lado a otro intentando resolver el enigma que de la noche a la mañana surgió entre sus dos queridos amigos. Lily descubrió los maravillosos paseos en escoba que le brindaba James y los momentos de ternura al observar las estrellas junto a Sirius, más no sacaba conclusión alguna, simplemente intensificaba su cariño hacia aquellos dos muchachos, esperando una señal que le hiciera entender lo ocurrido.

**************************

      Una noche, quizá más fría que las anteriores, James y Sirius se encontraron cara a cara en la misma sala común donde empezó su disputa interior. La luz de la luna en cuarto creciente alumbraba sus caras inexpresivas.

        -Sirius –silencio espectral tras esa palabra-. Nos conocemos desde nuestra tierna infancia, sé como eres, lo que piensas, lo que haces… Lo que yo siento por Lily es algo que no va a desaparecer, sin embargo, estoy seguro que lo que sientes tú, no es amor.

         -Quizá no me conozcas tanto como crees

         -Sí lo hago. Miles de veces te he visto perder la cabeza por una chica asegurándole que era la mujer de tu vida y miles de veces he visto como la has hecho llorar, de cualquier grupo o casa, sólo eran y son antojos para ti. No pienso permitir que un capricho hacia Lily de tu parte haga perder nuestra amistad, así que por favor, olvídate de ella.

_Por el amor de esa mujer__   
_somos dos hombres con un mismo destino__   
__y aunque me digas que ella es para ti__   
__y aunque seas mi amigo, **lucharé**__

     Se miraron, se observaron mutuamente.

          -Por primera vez en la vida siento verdadero amor por una mujer, James. Sé que la amo y sé que tú también lo haces, pero no dejaré de quererla hasta que ella me pida lo contrario o vea que realmente no puede ser feliz a mi lado.  

    Y sin otra palabra se separaron de nuevo, sabiendo que esta vez ninguno de los dos había ganado la batalla, pero que tarde o temprano alguno resolvería victorioso la guerra por el amor de la misma mujer.

**************************

   Los días pasaban, Lily empezaba a sentir que algo cambiaba en su interior hacia dos personas en concreto. 

  Por una parte estaba Sirius, extremadamente atractivo, inteligente, impulsivo, galán arrullador y experto en el arte mujeriego. Lily aprendió a valorar sus detalles, sus palabras conquistadoras y su extraña visión de la vida desde el punto de vista maduro que pocos conocían de él.

_Cuando está conmigo la **hago mujer**__   
_le doy todo lo que sé__   
__mi futuro y mi ayer__   
__la sé despertar, la sé comprender__

 Pero por consiguiente también estaba James: paciente, atrayente, encantador, tierno, valiente y, a pesar de la visión que la gente tenía de duro hacia él, era inocente e íntegro. Conoció su faceta hipnotizadora, entre las horas muertas y dulces que pasaban hablando sin cansarse ninguno de los dos.

_Cuando está conmigo **es niña otra vez**__   
_cada beso sabe a miel__   
__es amiga de los dos__   
__pero en el amor jugamos los tres__

**************************

  Uno de ellos se adelantó, quizá por su carácter fue de esperar que fuera él el primero en hacerlo. Junto al lago, con una extraña excusa, con una insinuante sonrisa.

        -Lily, hay algo que tengo que decirte….

        -Pero…

        -Espera –dijo poniendo un dedo índice en los labios cálidos de la chica- Desearía terminar antes de que me arrepienta de nuevo.

   Ella no sabía si quería escuchar aquello, tenía demasiadas dudas, le gustaba aquel chico, sentía algo muy profundo por él, aunque sentía lo mismo por alguien más, decidió escucharle primero.

         -Espero que tengas confianza en mí, por que yo…. Yo…. Yo te quiero.

   Miró por unos momentos aquellos ojos profundos y supo que era sincero, observó sus labios apetitosos, su pelo liso y azulado (*coff* Sirius Black *coff*) y no pudo contenerse, seguía habiendo alguien más en su cabeza pero ese alguien no parecía que se iba a sincerar con ella, ni siquiera demostraba sus sentimientos…. Por el contrario, Sirius sí lo hacia, en ese mismo instante, en el que él esperaba una respuesta, lo vio de forma aun más distinta, supo que quería estar a su lado…..

          -Yo también te quiero….. –sonrió débilmente.

     Él alzó su mano de nuevo, dibujando el rostro de la chica de ojos verdes con sus propios dedos. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, su nariz perfecta, sus labios sedosos. Acabó moldeando su pelo por la nuca mientras ella ponía ambas manos en el torso del chico y seguía observando sus profundos ojos cual mar embravecido e inspirando su aroma. 

      Prácticamente como algo mágico acercaron sus rostros ladeando levemente la cabeza y fundieron sus labios. No era el primer beso para ninguno de los dos, pero su interior decía lo contrario. Sus manos no estaban quietas sino que jugueteaban, en la espalda, en el pelo…. 

       Cayeron en el pasto verde ahora oscuro, sólo iluminados por la luz de las estrellas, de la luna. Sirius no sintió el deseo de rudeza que tenía al estar en esa posición con sus antiguas parejas. Sólo deseaba gozar de sus abrazos, de sus besos, de sus miradas esmeraldas. 

       Pasaron agazapados, abrazándose. Un cielo multicolor empezó a surgir de la oscuridad. El amanecer de un nuevo día los estaba sorprendiendo, mostrando sus matices más insólitos.

      Se levantaron, tomados de las manos y se dirigieron hacia el castillo.

**************************

      La gente felicitaba a la feliz y popular pareja. Algunos conservaban rencor, otros estaban recelosos de envidia. James se encontraba a un lado, sólo sonreía de una forma extraña. 

       Remus lo había notado, mirándolo con aprehensión, él joven licántropo fue el único que se percató de una escena extraña:

      Lily estaba sentada junto a Sirius, agarrados de la mano hablaban con otros compañeros, al parecer ella se sintió observada porque levantó la mirada que fue a parar a los ojos celestes de James. La chica se sonrojó, no supo porque lo hizo, por un fugaz segundo se preguntó que hubiera ocurrido si el chico de pelo rebelde se le hubiera declarado antes, su cuerpo vibró por ese pensamiento. Sirius le propinó un sonoro beso en la mejilla y la abrazó fuertemente mientras reía un comentario, haciendo que la pelirroja perdiera el contacto visual con su otro pretendiente.

     Remus observó esa escena y se exaltó al ver una mueca burlona y peligrosa en los ojos de James y su sonrisa representaba…. ¿Triunfo? 

_Por el amor de esa mujer__   
_somos dos hombres con un mismo destino__   
__pero yo sé que ella me quiere a mi__   
__y que **juega contigo**___   
  
_

   Sirius creyó haber ganado la guerra del amor, recobró la amistad de su amigo que parecía haber cambiado de actitud hacia Lily.

   Remus seguía sin entender el porqué de ese cambio tan drástico de James, el porqué de los seguidos sonrojos de Lily hacia el chico de ojos celestes… de la cara de triunfo de este cada vez que lo notaba y del comportamiento enteramente fiel de Sirius, realmente esta vez sí se había enamorado. Pero quizá haya alguien que seguía en contra de todo pronóstico…..

_Por el amor de esa mujer__   
_somos dos hombres con un mismo destino__   
__y aunque me digas que ella es para ti__   
__y aunque seas mi amigo **lucharé**__

****

****

****

**************************

****

      Este es el primer capítulo, quizá esté algo corto, pero mi intención era esta. Mientras estoy escribiendo me noto algo seria…. Raro en mí, quizá sea por que es mi primer song-fic…. Será mejor que escriba ahora el 2º capítulo antes de seguir el de humor, porque sino se me irá la inspiración… XDDDD Lo veis, creo que ya se me ha ido ¬¬.

    Me encanta esta pareja L/S simplemente me encanta aunque la mayoría de fics contienen L/J y también me encantan (a mi me encanta todo XDD). De aquí podría salir un fic completo pero no quiero de momento.

    Espero que al menos alguien haya disfrutado…. Sí, claramente estoy demasiado seria…. Tendré que ir a pasear por el msm haber si me pego una borrachera virtual ^^.

     Por cierto me haríais un GRAN FAVOR si me mandarais reviews, yo no suelo pedirlos pero sino recibo… ¿Cómo voy a saber que hay alguien que quiere que suba el 2º capítulo? 

  Besazos a todos.

**Magia Sin Fronteras**

**Una de las Clony_Marauders**

**La sobrina de Voldy**

**Meldë** Losillë****


	2. La Promesa es Para Siempre

¡¡¡Holaaaaa!!! ¿Cómo estáis? Yo ya he acabado los exámenes *___* Quiero que sepáis que yo sigo escribiendo mis otros fanfics, ya sé que me estoy tardando mucho _._ Lo siento…. 

 Esta es la 2º parte y el final de este fanfic que tantas ganas tenía de escribir. Os he de decir que quizá algún día me anime a hacer un fanfic en toda regla de este tema, pero lo que yo quería hacer era un song-fic cortito y… creo que lo he conseguido ^^

  Por cierto, me haría muy feliz que las personas que no conozcan la comunidad de HP (de la cual soy una de las administradoras) la visitaran y si quieren se unieran. Vale la pena ver los más de 100 fanarts de los Merodeadores que hemos ido recopilando y muchísimas cosas más (dirección en mi bio)

  Espero que os guste muxo y que disfrutéis con él capítulo. ¿Ok? ¡¡AAAAAAHHH!! Por nada del mundo mi intención era que odiarais a Lily… como hacéis algunas ¬¬ (ajaja) a mi parecer es uno de los mejores personajes…

_CAPÍTULO 2º_

Narrado por Sirius:

   Todo iba según lo previsto para mí, realmente estaba enamorado de Lily. Me di cuenta que tenía que celebrar a lo grande nuestro segundo aniversario de noviazgo, veinticuatro meses en los que creí tocar el cielo cada vez que notaba el tacto de su piel contra la mía.

     Seguramente tengo que agradecer el tiempo que pasé con ella por muy poco que me parezca ahora. Fueron sueños que construimos como pareja, si tan sólo hubiera sabido que algo más se escondía tras eso…. 

**_Fueron dos años que no olvidaré__   
tantas promesas que no cumpliré,   
me quedo aquí tu puedes seguir   
quizá soy poco para ti._**

        Dos días antes de que se cumpliera el aniversario, en una noche tranquila, me desvelé pensando en mi mejor amigo. Al mirar hacia su cama me percaté de que no se encontraba en ella. Bajé impulsado por mi curiosidad ya que nuestro mapa secreto y su capa invisible estaban reposando en su baúl.

          La escalera estaba desierta, pero no la sala común, ya que se podían oír perceptibles risas provinentes de esa estancia. Al adelantarme unos pasos más, me quedé petrificado, inmóvil. Intenté buscar excusas en mi mente para convencerme que lo que veía no era cierto. Que no eran ellos dos los que se miraban tiernamente, que no era él, mi mejor amigo, el que acariciaba dulcemente la piel de mi pareja como horas antes lo había estado haciendo yo….

           Pero los delataban el contraste de sus cabellos, rojo y negro fundidos en un torbellino de besos apasionados. Me quedé observándolos, transformado en animago, agazapado. 

           Observé la cara de Lily cuando se despidió de James, hacía tanto que no la había visto sonreír de esa manera, sus ojos brillantes lucían su habitual color verde, si cabe, con mucho más esplendor. Entonces me di cuenta de que la había perdido, de que aquello que nos dijimos en el lago dos años antes ya no era lo mismo para ella. 

           Notaba como crecía el sufrimiento dentro de mí, como sentía el engaño por dentro…. 

_Te entregué el alma   
__a cambio de que   
_**_un falso te quiero que no rechacé_**_   
__si no era verdad   
__porqué no acabaste sin dudar,   
__era mejor   
__prefiero el dolor..._

    James se sentó de nuevo en un sofá cercano, poniéndose las manos en la cara, agachándose hasta las rodillas. Le oí pronunciar unas palabras:

          -Perdóname hermano, jamás quise hacerte daño…..

     Me transformé de golpe y caminé hacia él. Me paré a escasos metros, James levantó la mirada, una mirada triste, melancólica. Los dos supimos que le perdoné en ese mismo instante, en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron y pude sentir su sincero arrepentimiento. 

      Pero necesitaba sacar mi rabia, le agarré del cuello de la camisa haciéndole levantar y le clavé mi puño en su mandíbula, no se resistió, le propiné un golpe en el labio, en el abdomen y me di cuenta de que algo húmedo surgía de mis ojos: estaba llorando. Y no sólo yo, él también lo hacía. 

      Le solté y caí de rodillas al suelo tapándome con las manos, seguía llorando, cualquier persona que conociera mi nombre no se creería en que estado me encontraba, sólo por una chica, pero ella no era cualquiera, ya que formaba parte de mi ser.

       James me tomó por los hombros intentando que le mirara a los ojos, esos ojos celestes a los que no podía engañar, que conocían cada centímetro de mi persona. Tenía el labio partido, estaba sangrando y lloraba como nunca antes lo había visto, en silencio, sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas amoratadas por mis golpes. 

          -Sirius, amigo, hermano, confidente…-me susurró con voz entrecortada-. Por favor no me guardes rencor. No podría vivir sin tu amistad.

        No le contesté, simplemente le abracé, ignorando por completo que su túnica ensangrentada y mojada me manchara. Regresamos juntos hacia la habitación, dormimos en la misma cama, por muy raro que pueda parecer en esta sociedad, sé que de esa forma pude comprender que así era mejor. 

         Él me hizo recordar las palabras que años antes le había confesado en la misma sala común:

     No dejaré de quererla hasta que ella me pida lo contrario o vea que realmente no puede ser feliz a mi lado  

.***__

_Y si lo que hubo entre los dos   
_**_era amistad y no era amor_**_   
_yo si sentía la pasión   
__tú confundías el guión.   
  
__

_Y si lo que hubo entre los dos   
__no llegó a nada y se murió   
__era más fácil intentar   
_**_decir simplemente la verdad_**__

    Lily supo en cuanto me vio el día siguiente que yo lo sabía todo, intentó evitar mi mirada, evitarme a mí y durante ese fatídico día ni siquiera se la vio en las clases. 

     Llegó el que iba a ser "el gran día" para los dos, ese aniversario que ya no tenía sentido. Pero no fue así, lo recuerdo aun. Al atardecer me fui al lago, al mismo sitio donde reuní el valor para declararme, me quedé observando sus aguas tranquilas. 

      Noté que alguien me tocaba el brazo y descubrí que una preciosa chica estaba a mi lado.

_Cuando te abrazaba,   
__¿Qué sentías tú?   
C__uando te besaba te daba el corazón   
__que triste es pensar   
__que lo que pasó   
_**_no era lo mismo para los dos_**_._

         -Lily….

         -Sirius. Feliz aniversario –dijo con los ojos llorosos y con dificultad al hablar temblorosamente-. Lo siento… con…con toda mi alma… si, te…te he podido causar dolor. 

          -No te preocupes, sé que eres más feliz junto a él –dije con la mirada perdida en las aguas- No es hora de ser egoístas.

      Nos miramos unos segundos y nos besamos, fue un beso de despedida, corto, dulce, manco de sensualidad. Los dos sabíamos que jamás volveríamos a probar el néctar y el sabor del otro.

      Me dio una carta, que en parte me hizo feliz…

  Para mi querido Sirius:

     A estas alturas no puedo decirte mucho, ya no sé de que otras formas te puedo pedir perdón. Sólo quería darte las gracias por enseñarme a amar, jamás olvidaré nuestras noches en vela y esos momentos felices que he pasado junto a ti. 

     Tú no eres el culpable de nada, es sólo culpa mía, por no darme cuenta antes de hacerte daño que le amo a él, pero tú siempre estarás en mi corazón.

     Este es nuestro último año. James y yo nos casaremos en cuanto salgamos, hemos pensado, si es que no es molestia para ti, que seas nuestro padrino en la boda. Nada me haría más feliz que aceptaras nuestra petición.

      Ten siempre presente que todo aquello que recibí de ti lo guardo en mi existencia, por que te quise con mucho amor.

       Siempre tuya, tu amiga:

Lily Evans

    Otras personas se podrían haber molestado, pero yo acepté encantado ser el padrino de la boda. Cuando llegó ese día Lily parecía un ángel, una diosa  radiante. Y bailé con ella y reí a su lado, sentí envidia por James, no voy a negar que aun ahora hubiera preferido ser yo el que la esperara en el altar.

     Pero no puedo quejarme, pues cuando nació su primer y único hijo me dieron la tutela de Harry, fui nuevamente el padrino, demostrándome Lily y James que me consideraban parte de su familia.

****

    Ojalá todo hubiera seguido así, ojalá James y Lily hubiesen seguido viviendo felices, pero no… fueron asesinados, yo presencié el último aliento de mis amigos, quedarán en mi sus últimas palabras, sus últimos suspiros y aunque ahora haya pasado más de una década de su muerte y sea prófugo de la cárcel más protegida de nuestro mundo, juro con mi alma que cumpliré la última voluntad de los dos: protegeré a mi ahijado con mi propia vida si hace falta, él es sangre de los dos, él me recuerda a los dos, él es…. Como mi propio hijo…. 

_Y ahora con miedo   
__de no volverte a ver   
_**_te sigo queriendo   
_****_aunque tu ya no estés_**_ y   
_pregunto a Dios porque   
__hace daño el amor   
__quisiera poder   
__llegar a entender…__

***FIN***

¿¿Os ha gustado?? Espero que sí ^^ 

**¡¡CONTESTO REVIEWS!!**

**J.N.H**: Gracias por decirme que escribo bien *___* y estoy muy contenta de que te haya gustado!! Espero que pronto puedas entrar en la comu _._ Ya hablaremos ^^

**Karola****:** Hola lokaaaa XDD Lo leiste tu sola… eso es un milagro. XDD Ya llevas tres fanfics de los merodeadores leídos…. ¿tienes fiebre? XDDDDDD La canción del otro cap se llama: Dos hombres y un destino y es de dos de los participantes de Operación Triunfo I de España… los dos me caen mal… Espero que te guste el final ok? Sigue escribiendo así de bien lokylla XD 

**Nury**: Clonyyyyyy, jajajaaj ha corrío' sangre XD y a Siry-boy no le importó marcharse (no sería su túnica Arman) XDDDD Bueno, espero que tito Voldy no te castigue ajajajaaj y a ver cuando tiramos a la rata gordaaaaaa por el puenteeeee.

**Elizabeth Potter: Ya te digo que a mi tampoco me entusiasma, pero la verdad es que era la adecuada aunque sus cantantes no me caigan bien. Me alegro de que te guste ^^ Y siento que sea sólo un song-fic cortito… _._**

**Arwen****-de-Black: **Claro que voy a hacer sufrir a Sirius…. Ya lo has visto… pero ya sufre demasiado en Azkaban… Besazoosss

**Mena****:** Niñaaa, tenemos que hablar el Lunes, que me has dejado con la intriga XD A ver si dejas de odiar a Lily  ¬¬ Besazossss

**Morgaine**: ¡Hola! A mi me encantan los reviews y es cierto que me había acostumbrado a recibir 20 como mínimo por cap en mis otros dos fics. Pero no me pongo triste por haber recibido poquitos por el mero hecho de que escribo lo que me gusta. Y me alegra que te agradeeeee ^^

**Faline**** Celogore**: Sí, ya sé que es el único en su género (que yo sepa) por desgracia… me encantaría leer cosas así de Li/Si U__U Pero lo bueno es que te gustó ^____^

 Besazos a todos y….

**_MAGIA SIN FRONTERAS _**

**_BY_******

**_ARWEN_MAGIC_****__**

**_CLONY_MARAUDER_****__**

**_SOBRINA DE VOLDY_******


End file.
